darkwoodfandomcom-20200223-history
The Plague
The Plague is an affliction, or many various afflictions, that transform the people and animals of the Darkwood region into creatures. The Protagonist seems to be afflicted as well, as do many other main characters that are encountered throughout the game. Background The Plague first appears along with the rapidly growing trees of the forest, suggesting that the two events are directly related to each other. The Doctor, who was rather ill-prepared for something like this, was given the responsibility of treating it by the region's government, whose people he was treating at the time for common illnesses. As the woods grew, the infection spread, and transformed many creatures into aberrations. By the time the trees have taken over the land and the forest is sealed off to the outside world, the affliction has transformed hundreds, if not thousands, of people and animals into these beasts. Some people turned into Savages, their minds being drawn by the "voice" of the forest, and infected with the plague. Others mutated, perhaps in death or while in a coma, into creatures such as the Red Chompers or the Huge Dogs. Some, such as the Musician or the Pretty Lady, had unique mutations and retained some of their sanity. A few, in the Swamp and in the Hideout Remains, become seemingly petrified. There are some villagers staked out in the Mushroom Glade who are still able to talk as they become stuck forever. Other bodies of completely immobilized creatures can be seen around the Swamp as well. This may have been caused by a white goo, described in the Road out of the Forest, that seeps through the cracks in the ground. It is noteworthy that not only are the trees connected to the Plague, but so are Mushrooms. One example is Mushroom Granny. Mushroom Granny is said by the Cripple to have wandered into the forest looking for the Elephants' mother, also her daughter, in an unstable condition (regarding her poor legs). She then disappeared after that. It is said in the Epilogue that she was another iteration of herself, meaning that she was completely transformed into a mushroom creature. The same thing can be assumed for the Mushroom Men. In regards to the trees, creatures and people kept in contact with them will be absorbed , feeding the roots for The Being so it can thrive. Some people became a part of the Talking Tree, fusing with it and becoming a writhing mass of bark and slowly changing flesh. One unique case of the Plague that is significant to the story is that of the Protagonist. He no longer seems to need food or water, although he can still consume them, and longs for Mushrooms. He also no longer needs to sleep. His naked sprite shows that he has lost a lot of his hair and his skin is a sickly pale gray. He also seems to no longer be able to talk, which is suggested to be a part of the effects of the miasma that has come into the region along with the Plague and the forest. Speculation One final thing to note is that it seems the creatures of the Swamp are partially "made", or influenced at least, by a conscience, possibly The Being itself. Bodies can be found with roots fusing with them. One case is the Centipede. A body can be found, not fused to roots yet, where hundreds of dead bugs have been placed around it, and a huge centipede has been placed in the body's mouth. Another example is the Banshee. A body can be found with roots fused to it, with Crows lying around on the body's face. The idea of a fusion caused by the Plague is more or less the same with the Swamper and the Human Spider. Events of the Game Throughout the game, evidence of what happened before when the plague was starting and spreading can be found all over the forest. Ranging from drawings left behind by children to notes left behind by the Doctor, the player can piece together what happened, and can also figure out what is going on with some of the creatures in the region. Epilogue The Plague seems to be destroyed along with the forest when the Protagonist kills The Being with a Flamethrower. Depending on the choices made, some of the infected, such as the Musician, survive, but remain changed by the affliction.Category:Game mechanics